1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a searchlight for use in combat, search and rescue, or inclement weather, more particularly to a searchlight having an adjustable-angle hand grip, and especially to such a grip which includes switches for operating the searchlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A person using a searchlight in an emergency or combat situation may prefer to have the searchlight mounted on a hand grip. To direct the beam of light forward while holding the searchlight in hand with one's forearm horizontal, one would prefer the searchlight to be attached substantially perpendicular to the beam. The grip may be held either with the light above the hand, or with the light below the hand, depending only on which way the grip is held. To direct the beam forward while holding the searchlight in hand with one's forearm vertical, one would prefer the searchlight to be attached substantially parallel to the beam. The grip may then be held either with the forearm extended upward, above the person's shoulder, with the beam projecting forward, or with the forearm extended downward, at the person's side, and the beam projecting forward. Transition between these two positions involves reversing the person's hold on the grip.
A person using such a searchlight also prefers to know in advance where the on-off switch is, how to reach it, and how to operate it without inspecting it or experimenting with it. In the above-described situation, it would be helpful to find the switch in substantially the same place and to operate it in substantially the same manner regardless of which way one holds the grip and of how the grip is oriented relative to the searchlight.